This invention relates to garments, and in particular the invention is concerned with a robe which can be worn in public to facilitate the changing of clothing underneath the robe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,611 shows a type of garment made from two opposing terry cloth towels which are releasably secured together, with a pocket formed on the inside of one of the towels. The device is disclosed as useful in permitting changing into and out of beach attire.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,999 and 5,259,068 disclose garments for use by nursing mothers, for covering the baby and the breasts during nursing, while also enabling the mother to view the baby through pockets or openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,960 discloses a disposable paper raincoat for fitting loosely over a user, with an opening for the head and neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,657, 5,005,217, 5,042,090, 5,101,513 and 5,208,918 show additional garments, sometimes in the forms of robes or privacy devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a changing robe capable of convenient use in affording privacy to the wearer while facilitating the changing of clothing, such as into and out of swimming gear or beach attire, with provision for efficient storage and retrieval of clothing to be changed. The changing robe is used to advantage by scuba divers, surfers, boaters, campers, swimmers and those engaged in other water sports, as well as in gyms, on cruise ships, in salons and spas and in physical therapy. In addition, the robe is useful to truck drivers, new mothers who are breast-feeding, transsexuals who are excluded from normal changing areas, expectant mothers and wheelchair-bound persons, and can be made in any size from child sizes to the largest adult size.